1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel conditioning assembly for use in a fuel combustion system, which is substantially easy to install and maintenance free, and is structured to provide a more complete combustion of fuel, regardless of the type of fuel utilized, reduce the emission of pollutants, provide a cleaner running system, which requires less maintenance, and significantly increase fuel efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
The natural inefficiency inherent in fuel combustion systems, such as internal combustion engines, is well documented. Specifically, internal combustion engines utilizing fossil fuels and other combustion systems using a variety of different types of fuels and fuel mixtures typically emit unburned or under-burned fuel from the exhaust as well as the undesirable by-products of combustion. This under-burning of fuel causes severe environmental problems as the resultant pollutants, some of which are thought to be cancer causing, are emitted directly into the atmosphere. In addition to being emitted directly into the atmosphere through the exhaust, many by-products of fuel combustion simply accumulate on internal engine components, with often 30% of the exhaust being directed into the engine. This causes those engine components to wear out sooner and require frequent maintenance and repairs which can lead to shortened total engine life. Furthermore, the incomplete combustion of fuel within an engine substantially under-utilizes the energy capacity of the fuel. Specifically, in addition to the environmental concerns due to pollution attributed to the under-utilization of the energy capacity of fuel, there are also resultant losses in economic efficiency due to higher fuel and maintenance expenses as well as a generally shorter engine life.
Others in the art have developed various fuel conditioning assemblies in an attempt to alleviate some of the above-mentioned problems. For example, in the past various types of heating devices were incorporated into a fuel conditioning assembly so as to raise the temperature of the fuel and thereby improve the combustion properties of the fuel. Specifically, such devices include a heating element which comes into contact with the fuel so as to raise it's temperature and consequently reduce the density of the fuel. Of course, such a procedure can also raise the engine temperature and can prove quite hazardous. Additionally, others in the art have attempted to add various types of additives to the fuel in an attempt to positively effectuate improvement in the fuel's combustion properties. Such additives have included the addition of minute quantities of Cupric salts, for example, to the fuel supply. Unfortunately, however, it can be difficult to obtain and consistently add those additives in an efficient manner. Also, if the additives are not completely soluble in the fuel, they may be quite harmful to the engine. Accordingly, none of these devices have actually been successfully and practically incorporated with a combustion engine in a simple, economical, and maintenance free manner.
In addition to the above-referenced approaches, others in the art have sought to introduce various metals, in combination, within a flow of fuel in an attempt to generate a chemical reaction which effects the combustion properties of the fuel. Although some of these devices do improve the combustion properties of the fuel somewhat, those skilled in the art have not been successful in substantially increasing the combustion properties in a practical and effective manner. In particular, such devices have been unable to effectuate a substantial improvement such as would be necessary to offset the price of purchase and installation of the device into existing engines. Indeed, the improved combustion properties provided by existing fuel conditioning assemblies are so slight that a user may find it more economical to increase the combustion properties of the fuel simply by switching to a higher octane rated fuel or by mixing the fuel with an additive.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for a practical and cost-effective fuel conditioning assembly which reduces visible smoke as well as other pollutants being discharged through the exhaust, increases fuel efficiency (as quantified in miles per gallon), provides for a cleaner running engine requiring less maintenance, extends the useful life of engine components, is substantially maintenance free, and is substantially easy and safe to implement with existing engine designs. Furthermore, such a fuel conditioning system should be effectively employable in other combustion systems and applications, such as a fuel burning furnace, wherein the efficiency and nature of the combustion is significant for the ultimate output to be achieved.